I Want Crazy
by Jillyan Huntzberger
Summary: A short one shot to Hunter Hayes, I want crazy


I don't own Austin & Ally.********

I don't own "I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes"

Austin was pacing his room. It had been 3 weeks since him and Ally decided that they would be better off as "Just Friends." Those words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted Ally to be his! Why couldn't they just have decided that the way to make their friendship and relationship work was to not try to change for each other. After all who they were s who they fell in love with. Wasn't the important part? He knew what he had to do.

Ally was sitting in the practice room trying to not bang her head on the piano in front of her. She hated this limbo they were in. She wanted to be able to hug and kiss Austin whenever she damn well wanted! But she didn't know how to approach the subject. After all they had agreed that they would be better off as partners and friends instead of a couple. Letting her head his the piano she laid there just waiting to come up with some awesome plan that would allow her and Austin to be together.

Ally was working as normal at Sonic Boom. She was running around trying to stay busy and to avoid really having to talk to Austin. It seemed like the only time that they really talked was if it had to do with a song.

Austin took a deep breath, he really hoped this worked! If not he would be making a huge idiot of himself. It was a risk he was willing to take. Walking over to the guitar that he had asked Mr. Dawson if he could borrow he started playing. Getting the attention of everyone in the store..

"I'm booking myself a one way flight, I gotta see the color in your eyes. I'm telling myself Im gunna be alright without you baby is a waste of time."

Austin started walking towards Ally

"Yea.h, our first date the seasons changed, It got washed away in a summer rain, You ccant undo a fall like this, Cause love don't know what distance is, yeah I know its crazy."

He started circling around her

"_**But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"**__**  
**__**I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love**__**  
**__**Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else**__**  
**__**Who cares if you're all I think about,**__**  
**__**I've searched the world and I know now,**__**  
**__**It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind**__**  
**__**Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**__**  
**__**Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy**__****_

_**Yeah**_

He had finally stopped right in front of her. Kinda like when he sang to her when the first _**got together.**_

_**I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why**__**  
**__**Wanna feel good, don't have to be right**__**  
**__**The world makes all kinds of rules for love**__**  
**__**I say you gotta let it do what it does**__****_

_**I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight**__**  
**__**Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes**__**  
**__**I love that we're rebels, and we still believe**__**  
**__**We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah**__****_

_**Oh, I know we're crazy, yeah**__****_

_**But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"**__**  
**__**I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love**__**  
**__**Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else**__**  
**__**Who cares if you're all I think about,**__**  
**__**I've searched the world and I know now,**__**  
**__**It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind**__**  
**__**Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**__**  
**__**You with me baby? Let's be crazy**__****_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**__****_

_**No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"**__**  
**__**I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love**__**  
**__**Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else**__**  
**__**Who cares if you're all I think about,**__**  
**__**I've searched the world and I know now,**__**  
**__**It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind**__**  
**__**Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**__****_

_**Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking**__**  
**__**There's no such thing as wild enough, and maybe we just think too much**__**  
**__**Who needs to play it safe in love?**__**  
**__**Let's be crazy!**__****_

_**Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy**__**  
**__**I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy**__**  
**__**Yeah…**_

As the song wrapped up.

"Ally, I love you. It may be crazy but I know we can make this work."

"Oh Austin…" Smiled Ally

"Ally Dawson… Be mine?"

" Of course Austin!" Smiled Ally as she threw her arms around her not going anywhere boyfriend.

Sorry I know its short but it was seriously floating around in my head.

Jillyan


End file.
